Kawaii Koakuma
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Si iblis kecil tidak hanya menggemaskan. Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story; and I one-sidedly own Chan LOL**

 **Note: Buat perayaan White Day walo super telat hahahaha.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

14 Maret 2017. Hari ini latihan untuk persiapan Team Live Hyoutei dimulai. Padahal hari ini White Day. Walaupun rencana untuk hanya berdua dengan Tamura seharian batal, setidaknya hari ini Hiroki bisa bertemu Tamura sepanjang hari saat latihan. Walau tentu saja mereka berdua tidak bisa banyak mengobrol karena ada tujuh anggota Hyoutei yang lain, dan diantaranya ada yang hobi mengacau.

Padahal, begitu melihat Tamura di tempat latihan, Hiroki spontan mengumpat kecil. Apa-apaan Tamura itu? Beberapa hari tidak bertemu dan dia jadi semakin manis menggemaskan. Rambutnya dipotong pendek dan sekarang berwarna hitam. Yang lain segera mengerubutinya sayang, terutama Shunsuke. Dengan kurangajarnya dia memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Tamura. Tamura sendiri malah tertawa malu-malu. Dia lupa dia milik siapa?

Memang menyebalkan menjalin hubungan rahasia seperti ini. Saat yang lain bisa dengan gampangnya menunjukkan perasaan sayang mereka pada Tamura, Hiroki satu-satunya yang harus bersikap tenang. Padahal dia juga ingin memuji Tamura, memeluk Tamura, mengusap kepalanya lembut. Tapi Hiroki sendiri tidak cukup percaya diri dia bisa melakukannya secara ringan. Agak khawatir juga kalau hormon tiba-tiba mengambil alih dan tanpa sadar dia melakukannya secara berlebihan, lalu merembet kemana-mana. Bukan hanya hubungan mereka akan ketahuan, karir mereka pun dipertaruhkan.

Ya, setidaknya mereka bisa melewati sisa White Day bersama. Belakangan Tamura sempat beberapa kali menginap ditempatnya. Kali ini pun dia mengundangnya menginap, dengan iming-iming shabu-shabu tentu saja.

"Oh iya, Hiroki tahu hari ini ulang tahun Tomoru-san? Aku langsung memberinya ucapan selamat begitu berganti hari. Aku juga memintanya datang ke Team Live, tapi Tomoru-san bilang belum tahu bisa datang atau tidak. Sepertinya memang sedang sibuk sekali." Tamura menyerocos sambil membantu Hiroki menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hiroki coba mengundang Tomoru-san juga dong. Kalau Hiroki yang mengundang, pasti Tomoru-san mau datang."

"Kenapa begitu?" Hiroki bertanya heran.

"Kan buchou."

"...buchou Tomoru-san kan Tsune-san."

"Kan Hiroki buchou penerus Tsune-san..."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, tahu."

...

"Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu Tomoru-san lagi. Tomoru-san itu baik sekali. Semalam kami sempat ngobrol setelah aku memberinya ucapan selamat. Tomoru-san memberi banyak masukan. Aku sukaaaaa sekali Tomoru-san. Sudah baik, keren, orangnya juga menyenangkan."

Hiroki mulai memasang wajah kesal.

Hobi buruk Tamura: memuji-muji orang lain sampai ke langit.

Mungkin akan banyak yang protes dan mengatakan itu bukan hal buruk, tapi bagi Hiroki yang harus setiap saat mendengar Tamura memuji orang lain, laki-laki lain, itu hal yang sangat buruk. Wajar saja kan? Memangnya ada yang rela mendengar pacarnya terus memuji orang lain di depannya?

"Tunggu," Hiroki memotong omongan Tamura. "Kau memberi ucapan selamat pada Tomoru-san tadi malam?"

"Iya. Jam 12 malam begitu berganti hari."

"Tomoru-san mungkin merasa terganggu lho."

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak menelpon kok. Hanya mengirim pesan. Kan Tomoru-san bisa membalasnya kapan saja. Waktu aku bangun sudah ada balasan dari Tomoru-san." Tamura nampak bahagia.

"Tomoru-san bangunnya pagi juga ya, lalu kami chatting, sekitar jam 3 pagi."

"Kau bangun jam 3 pagi!?" Hiroki setengah berteriak karena terkejut. "Tumben kau bisa bangun sepagi itu."

"Kalau ada yang penting, aku pasti bisa bangun." Tamura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tidak terima mendengar ucapan Hiroki.

"Mengecek balasan dari Tomoru-san itu penting ya?" sahut Hiroki sinis.

Tamura memandangnya heran.

"Aku nonton Animemashite lho. Kan Hiroki dan Ikumin di-interview. Hiroki lupa ya kalau acaranya disiarkan tadi pagi?"

Kali ini giliran Hiroki yang terperangah tak percaya. "Kamu ingat?"

"Ingat dong. Kan penting."

Critical Hit.

Hiroki menutup wajahnya yang merona karena malu. Tamura yang menyadari hal itu malah makin semangat menggoda Hiroki. Didekatinya Hiroki dan ditariknya tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hiroki, kau malu ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum senang, sambil terus berusaha menarik tangan Hiroki yang menutup wajahnya.

Tidak salah memang Shunsuke menyebut Tamura si iblis kecil. Supaya tidak menambah kekacauan di dunia, iblis kecil ini memang harus ditangkap.

Hiroki membiarkan Tamura melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya. Dia lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Tamura dan menariknya mendekat, sangat dekat hingga dada mereka bersentuhan. Kali ini Tamura-lah yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Aku keren tidak?" tanya Hiroki, memandang lekat mata Tamura.

Tamura mengangguk. "Keren," jawabnya dengan suara parau. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu kan? Tapi bagaimana ya, aku lebih ingin memakanmu."

Jantung Tamura melewati sekian detik sebelum akhirnya berdetak lagi. Dipukulnya dada Hiroki, dan didorongnya menjauh.

"Hiroki menggodaku. Itu kan dialog-ku saat kita event di Oosaka," katanya sambil tergelak.

Sial. Memang tidak seharusnya Hiroki meremehkan kebebalan Tamura. Hiroki hanya bisa melengos.

"Memangnya kamu tahu makna dialogmu itu?"

Tamura tidak menjawab, namun tiba-tiba mendekati Hiroki. Hiroki sendiri terlambat menyadari apa yang mungkin diperbuat Tamura sampai tiba-tiba saja pipi kanannya terasa sakit. Tamura menggigitnya!

"Aku sudah memakan Hiroki."

Si iblis kecil bergerak menjauh, memandangnya sambil tersenyum malu, dan mulai makan shabu-shabu yang sudah disiapkan Hiroki, yang masih tertegun mengusap pipinya yang sakit.

 **END.**


End file.
